A variety of methods and devices have heretofore been used or proposed for increasing the efficiency in serving customers and patrons in various food and beverage establishments. Unfortunately, prior art systems and devices have not been successful for one or a combination of reasons, not least among which has been the high cost and/or complexity of automatic serving systems and the absence of any significant increase in efficiency over conventional manual servicing techniques.
The present invention comprises a breakthrough in the art of providing personalized services to patrons seated at a counter, achieving a three-fold increase in the efficiency of the service attendant, while at the same time providing quicker and better service to the patrons. In accordance with its structural aspects, the hydrostatic drive system for propelling the service carriage in either direction is extremely reliable, practiacally noise-free and requires only minimal maintenance and service during use. Moreover, the mechanized service bar system of the present invention is versatile in design and readily adaptable for the mechanization of existing conventional manual service counters at reasonable costs and within reasonable installation periods.